Fragments
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Takes place after CoHF. The lines of war are blurred and trust is the biggest issue. Clary struggles while her group has been split into fragments. The only thing left to do is survive and hope when the flames are extinguished the fragments are all there and can be pieced back together. Rating may change. R&R.


A/N: This story takes place after CoHF. R&amp;R and tell me if it should be continued and what you think of it so far and as always enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

Clary rubbed her hands over her tired eyes. She sat herself at the kitchen table not bothering with the lights, she was exhausted but just couldn't sleep. She couldn't stand to lay in the bed she shared with Jace, not when the other side was so cold and empty. The other option was the living room but she couldn't stand to sit in there and look at the pictures of her family and friends. Clary didn't think she had ever felt so alone in her life. She would see Isabelle in the morning but some how it just wasn't enough.

Clary missed her mom and Luke. She hadn't seen them in about three months and she had no way of knowing if they made it out or not. She rested her head in her hand and allowed herself to remember the day everything fell apart. It had started sometime before that day but some how they had all missed the signs, not a single person had noticed until it was too late.

_The day was perfect. The sun shined and the sky was clear. They had a rare day off from hunting the steady increase of demons getting through the wards. They sat in the park, relaxing in a trees shade. She leaned against Jace who had an arm wrapped around her while he chatted with Alec. Magnus and Isabelle sat and talked, joking about fashion and discussing beauty tips. Simon and Maia chatted about games and music, with Clary occasionally adding her opinion. It was picture perfect but the image would be forever shattered by the ringing of her cell phone. _

_It had been her mother calling. She answered happily to chat with her mother. Jocelyn was anything but happy, she was frantic Clary had to go and see her immediately. Clary agreed her heart hammering in her chest as she hurried for Luke's with Jace in tow. _

Clary shook the cold grip of the memory out of her mind. That had been the last time she saw her mother and Luke. Someone was killing downworlders and shadowhunters right and left. It was hitting closer and closer to home. A friend had warned them to flee. They took the warning seriously. Clary refused to go she didn't even want to remember the last words she had thrown at her mother. The next morning their house had been destroyed they had left just in time.

Several weeks leading up to that day there had been talks of the amounts of demons getting through the wards. Nobody gave it a second thought, there had always been an increase in demons, somehow it turned into a flood without anyone noticing. How could they have all been so blind? It seemed so obvious now.

It had become a three-way war. Fear breeds contempt as they say, that much was painfully obvious. Despite the accords, shadowhunters fearing for their lives and the lives of their families believed the downworlders were aiding the demons. That theory hadn't gone over so well. It had turned into shadowhunters against downworlders against demons.

It was as good as a death sentence to be friendly with a downworlder. The same was true in reverse. Downworlders had no trust for downworlders who stood by a Shadowhunter. She remembered the constant arguments between Magnus and Alec. Alec was required to go and fight with the shadowhunters, he had no choice. Alec wanted nothing more than for Magnus to hideout until it was over. Magnus refused he would not leave Alec. So Magnus had packed up and followed Alec to his new placement with the agreement to stay out of sight. Clary hadn't seen or heard from either one since.

She had tried, tried so hard to get Maia to go into hiding. As much as she wanted to know where all of her friends were it was better to not know where Maia was and hope that she was alive and not know where she was and have a target painted on her back. It was to no avail Maia wanted to fight. Clary could respect that, everyday was a struggle. Maia disappeared a few days later, the sign of struggle was obvious. The thought made Clary shiver in the warm kitchen.

Jace had been positioned with Alec. At least with that thought Clary knew they would keep each other safe as best they could. Simon and Isabelle had been sent out shortly after that and Clary had lost all contact with them. After months of silence she had recently heard from Isabelle and they would see each other in the morning. It was something but still not enough.

The institutes had always stood tall no matter what had happened. Not in this new war though. Whoever had orchestrated this war had done a good job. It was next to impossible to know who to trust in these dark days. You could hardly trust your own now. The institutes were the first to go. They had fallen one by one.

In the first few days of war the institutes were falling hard and fast. Clary and Jace had been forced to relocate. They purchased a small two bedroom house that was as normal as the ones surrounding it. It would be harder for the enemy, whoever that was to find them among all the humans and normalcy.

They had all been caught and trapped in the flames of war. It was a web of lies, distrust and betrayal. She could only hope at the start that it would be over quickly. After months she had been forced to resign herself to hold onto to what little she had left.

She was assigned to stay in New York along with a group of shadowhunters, that she hardly knew and had little desire to get to know, not when anyone of them could be the one to stab you in the back, they were just as weary of her. That's just they way it worked now. It didn't matter now if they trusted each other their only job was to protect the mundanes.

A crash broke her from her thoughts. She went to the window by the front door. Across the street and down three houses a small home burnt blue. The blue flames lit up the night sky and embedded the image in her mind. She knew no one would call the fire department. No one would even see the flames, not if they didn't have the sight. She knew that home. Another Shadowhunter.

She hurried down the dark hallway and grabbed her stele and weapons. Another crash much much closer now shook her small home. She froze her heart hammered away in her chest. She opened the bedroom door the house was burning. The kitchen where she had sat moments ago were engulfed in that blue flame. It was time to go. She grabbed a bag throwing whatever clothes her hands touched into the bag.

The smoke was dark, near black as it devoured her kitchen. She coughed and covered her mouth and nose with the top of her shirt. She hurried toward the kitchen going not left to the kitchen but to the right. She grabbed all the pictures she could and stuffed them in her bag. Her sketchbook followed. It was all she had left. The front door was engulfed now.

She blinked rapidly, trying to ease the stinging in her eyes. She could feel the intense heat. She coughed again hurrying back down the hallway and to the room she had shared with Jace. The flames were in the hallway now. She threw open the window and jumped out covered by night. The grass tickled her bare feet. She allowed one last look at the home that had hers for the past few months. It was time to go.


End file.
